Desire
by drgemini86
Summary: Daniel wants so much more than a dream to cling to. Lyrics featured are Desire by Ryan Adams. Set some time in season 10. Fluffy oneshot. SamDaniel


Desire, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)

_**Desire, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)**_

_**Summary: **__Daniel wants so much more than a dream to cling to. Lyrics featured are Desire by Ryan Adams. Set some time in season 10. Fluffy oneshot. SamDaniel_

_**Pairing: **__SamDaniel_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Category: **__New Romance_

_**Genres: **__Angst, A/U, Drama, Romance-focussed, SongFic, Thoughts_

_**Spoilers: **__seasons 1-10_

_**A/N: **__you'll be familiar with the song if you've seen the episode of House with the 15 year old fashion model who's biologically a boy because her testes hadn't dropped when she was in the womb but she was immune to testosterone (it's an eclectic show – you should watch it. It's particularly funny if you're familiar with Fry and Laurie, and Blackadder). _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Whirls of satin and linen, light and darkness surround. Laughter and groans and the night air intermingle, the window ajar. Racing heartbeats, delicious tingles. Dizzying heights never before reached. Pent-up love, attraction and lust exploding, lighting up the skies. New and old tastes and feelings; an age-old ritual. Fear and lost time shattered by Eros' arrow._

Daniel, smiling into his pillow, groaned, murmuring as his body began to wake up to a mixture of arousal and dawn light, "Let's call in sick," before making a humming noise.

He shifted in his sleep, and eventually an eye opened and he groaned again, the sound one of disappointment on realising that he was alone. He sat up, rubbing his neck as he looked around the room. He looked back at the bed with a rueful expression before getting up and stretching.

"_Two hearts fading, like a flower  
And all this waiting, for the power  
For some answer, to this fire  
Sinking slowly, the water's higher…_"

Bleary-eyed, he stripped before going into the shower, an overwhelming feeling of loneliness resurfacing. As the hot water pounded down, he closed his eyes, feeling what he had felt during his dream. Dreams and fantasies were the only way he could be with her… a fact which frustrated him to no end.

"_With no secrets  
No obsession…_"

He longed to hold her for real, to tell her how he felt about her. But he couldn't. She didn't feel the same way. She had made that clear when he, without memories, had asked her if there had been anything between them.

For so many nights he wanted there to be more, and pondered why there hadn't been. What had stopped them? Sure, Jack may have been in the picture but she had had things and trysts with Martouf, Narim, Orlin, Joe and Pete… so why not him?

"_This time I'm speeding  
With no direction  
Without a reason  
What is this fire?_"

Having got ready but forgoing breakfast, he drove to work, pondering the present. He had convinced himself… or tried to at least, that the fire would dim in time, that one day he would able to love her solely as a friend, but if anything, the fire still burned over the past two years in particular… and it drove him insane with a complex tapestry of feelings and sensations, some conflicting, others not.__

"_Burning slowly  
My one and only…_"

He was tired of waking up alone; of going back to his empty house, alone; of spending long stretches of medical leave or regular leave alone. And it wasn't just that. He wanted to be with her, if only things could be different for once.

"_Desire…_"

Standing outside her lab, he didn't know what to say or to do. He didn't even know why he was there. He had tried not to stay around her for too long lately in case he did something stupid… and yet here he was, willing himself to find an answer for why there hadn't been anything between them… ever.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning his head back against the wall, still not any closer for something to say to her. It was then that she made her way to her lab and promptly stopped in her tracks on seeing him, looking as surprised as he was at his presence. He opened his eyes in surprise on hearing her footsteps and she asked,

"Daniel?"__

"_You know me, you know my way in  
You just can't show me  
But God, I'm praying  
That you'll find me, and that you'll see me  
That you run and never tire…_"

Before he could even assess the morality of his actions, or whether he would be killed or neutered as a result of his actions, he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. He forced himself to walk away as she blinked in slow shock.

As he reached a bend in the corridor, she sprinted after him, a hand on his shoulder to stop him as Cam, Teal'c and Vala nonchalantly strolled up the corridor towards them, the former about to speak when they all gaped as Sam gently spun the Archaeologist around and returned his kiss, his arms eventually coming around her as he slowly realised in shock but without words that she always had returned his feelings.__

"_Desire…_"

– Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Thanks for reading!! : )_


End file.
